


Thirsty?

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Death thinking that Hearth is trying to pull a prank on him so he gets Papyrus to go along with him and pull pranks on the jokes. The prank backfires and Hearth has to stop the other jocks from beating up the Death brothers.challenge accepted.





	Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> here is the other one, I'm gonna eat then take a nap now.
> 
> ASK:  
> Death thinking that Hearth is trying to pull a prank on him so he gets Papyrus to go along with him and pull pranks on the jokes. The prank backfires and Hearth has to stop the other jocks from beating up the Death brothers.

“bro are you ready?”

“YES, LET’S DO THIS BROTHER!”

The school’s football team were about to finish their game, they didn’t have much time left.

The two brothers sneaked under the bleachers, making it to the break table undetected. They went straight for the beverage barrel that had a cool magical drink inside. They opened the lid and dropped what looked like to be a bath bomb, they closed the lid right after.

Sans couldn’t stop giggling the whole time, already laughing at just the mere thought of the reaction they were gonna get! Papyrus was determined, he didn’t like his brother getting jabbed from a jock that played a cruel prank on him. What if Sans liked him back?! What was he to do? Laugh at my brother for falling for it and walk away feeling satisfied while his brother faces another blow to his confidence. 

He is really not liking others playing with his cool brother’s emotions. That’s very rude of them!

They went back behind the bleachers, waiting.

Once the team finished their game and made it to the break table. One of them got a red cup and positioned it under the nozzle. Papyrus and Sans lean in anticipation, big grins on their faces.

The jock pushes the button down.

And the whole barrel exploded.

…..

That wasn’t supposed to happen..

Sans looked at his brother and told him so. Papyrus agreed, baffled that it backfired.

It was supposed to dissolve and make the beverage inside taste like soap, not explode! 

Sans began to laugh, as they watch the whole team frozen. They all wore surprised or confusion expressions, not knowing what to do. Sans looked at Hearth, and burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter, Hearth was looking straight at him, he was the most surprised of them all, and it showed.

Sans’ laughter caught the attention of the team. They all pieced it together right away, they moved towards the bros. Papyrus trying to hold his brother up by his arms, and Sans shamelessly laughing like he heard the best joke ever.

“BROTHER I THINK WE SHOULD GO, YES?” Papyrus left uneasy, they clearly wanted to hurt them, but it wasn’t like he would ever let them lay a single hand on his smaller brother.

Hearth got in between them and his team, Papyrus looked like he was shocked into silence. Heath? The one they were trying to prank is helping us?

“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s not get violent, it was a harmless prank!” Hearth raised his arms in a pacifying manner in an attempt to calm his team down.

“Dude, do you even know what just happened?! Let me have at him!”

While their focus was on Hearth, Papyrus got a hold on his still laughing brother and lifted him into his arms, and running away.

The football team was outraged, but Hearth told them that he asked the brothers to do it. To have a little laugh, they all calmed down after that. Teasing Hearth and messing with him while they all walked into the changing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
